1967 in literature
The year 1967 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *Influential science fiction anthology Dangerous Visions published. *Cecil Day-Lewis is selected as the new Poet Laureate of the United Kingdom. New books *Lloyd Alexander - Taran Wanderer *J.G. Ballard **''The Day of Forever'' **''The Disaster Area'' **''The Overloaded Man'' *Thomas Berger - Killing Time *Kenneth Bulmer'' **''Cycle of Nemesis **''To Outrun Doomsday *Arthur J. Burks - Black Medicine *Angela Carter - The Magic Toyshop *Agatha Christie - Endless Night *Margaret Craven - I Heard the Owl Call My Name *L. Sprague de Camp editor - The Fantastic Swordsmen *August Derleth editor - Travellers by Night *Margaret Drabble - Jerusalem the Golden *Allan W. Eckert - Wild Season *Alan Garner - The Owl Service *William Golding - The Pyramid *S. E. Hinton - The Outsiders *William Hope Hodgson - Deep Waters *Robert E. Howard - Conan the Warrior *Robert E. Howard and L. Sprague de Camp - Conan the Usurper *Robert E. Howard, L. Sprague de Camp and Lin Carter - Conan *Aldous Huxley - The Crows of Pearblossom (published posthumously) *James Jones - Go to the Widow-Maker *Anna Kavan - Ice *Elia Kazan - The Arrangement *Oe Kenzaburo - The Silent Cry *Milan Kundera - The Joke *Ira Levin - Rosemary's Baby *Joan Lindsay - Picnic at Hanging Rock *H.P. Lovecraft - Three Tales of Horror *Alistair MacLean - Where Eagles Dare *Naguib Mahfouz - Miramar *Ruth Manning-Sanders - A Book of Wizards *Daniel Pratt Mannix IV - The Fox and the Hound *Gabriel García Márquez - One Hundred Years of Solitude *Catherine Marshall - Christy *R.D. Mascott - 003½: The Adventures of James Bond Junior * V.S. Naipaul - The Mimic Men *R.K. Narayan - The Vendor of Sweets *Ngugi wa Thiongo - A Grain of Wheat *Scott O'Dell - The Black Pearl *K.M. Peyton - Flambards *Chaim Potok - The Chosen *Marin Preda - Moromeţii *E. Hoffmann Price - Strange Gateways *Ruth Rendell - A New Lease of Death *Mary Stewart - The Gabriel Hounds *William Styron - The Confessions of Nat Turner *Henry Sutton - The Exhibitionist *Piri Thomas - Down These Mean Streets *Ngũgĩ wa Thiong'o - A Grain of Wheat *Leon Uris - Topaz *Jack Vance - The Palace of Love *Thornton Wilder - The Eighth Day *Colin Wilson - The Mind Parasites *John Christopher ** The White Mountains (1967) ** The City of Gold and Lead (1967) *Roger Zelazny - Lord of Light (Hugo Winner 1968) New drama *Simon Gray - Wise Child *Peter Handke - Kaspar *Peter Nichols - A Day in the Death of Joe Egg *Luis Valdez - Los Vendidos * Vijay Tendulkar - Shantata! Court Chalu Aahe Poetry *Roger McGough, Brian Patten and Adrian Henri - The Mersey Sound Non-fiction *Peter Brown – Augustine of Hippo: A Biography. *Robert Coles – A Study in Courage and Fear, volume 1 of Children of Crisis. *L. Sprague de Camp and Catherine Crook de Camp – The Story of Science in America. *Joseph Fletcher - Moral Responsibility. *Marshall McLuhan and Quentin Fiore – The Medium is the Massage: An Inventory of Effects. *William Manchester – The Death of a President. *Robert K. Massie – Nicholas and Alexandra. *Robert MacArthur and E. O. Wilson – The Theory of Island Biogeography *Desmond Morris - The Naked Ape *Martin Luther King, Jr. - Where Do We Go from Here: Chaos or Community? Births *April 19 - Steven H Silver, science fiction writer *July 19 - Wladimir Kaminer, short story writer Deaths * February 8 - Victor Gollancz, publisher * February 28 - Henry Luce, publisher * March 7 - Alice B. Toklas, muse of Gertrude Stein * May 12 - John Masefield, Poet Laureate * June 4 - J. R. Ackerley, journalist * June 7 - Dorothy Parker, humorist * July 22 - Carl Sandburg, historian and poet * August 2 - Giles Romilly, journalist * August 9 - Joe Orton, dramatist, murdered by his lover Kenneth Halliwell * August 29 - Sidney Bradshaw Fay, historian, author * September 1 - Siegfried Sassoon, poet, author * September 24 - Robert van Gulik, Judge Dee author * October 8 - Vernon Watkins, poet * October 9 - André Maurois, novelist * October 14 - Marcel Aymé, novelist and children's author * November 17 - Bo Bergman, poet * November 30 - Patrick Kavanagh, poet * unknown date - Christopher Okigbo, Nigerian poet, killed in the Nigerian-Biafran War Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Miguel Ángel Asturias Canada * See 1967 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: André Pieyre de Mandiargues, La Marge * Prix Médicis: Claude Simon, Histoire United Kingdom * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Alan Garner, The Owl Service * Cholmondeley Award: Seamus Heaney, Brian Jones, Norman Nicholson * Eric Gregory Award: Angus Calder, Marcus Cumberlege, David Harsent, David Selzer, Brian Patten * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Margaret Drabble, Jerusalem The Golden * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Winifred Gérin, Charlotte Brontë: The Evolution of Genius * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: Charles Causley United States * Frost Medal: Marianne Moore * Hugo Award: Robert A. Heinlein, The Moon Is a Harsh Mistress * Nebula Award: Samuel R. Delany, The Einstein Intersection * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Irene Hunt, Up a Road Slowly * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Edward Albee, A Delicate Balance * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction & National Book Award: Bernard Malamud - The Fixer * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Anne Sexton: Live or Die Elsewhere *Akutagawa Prize: Oshiro Tatsuhiro, The Cocktail Party *Premio Nadal: José María Sanjuán, Réquiem por todos nosotros *Viareggio Prize: Raffaello Brignetti, Il gabbiano azzurro External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year